


Let's do this again

by ahgabounce



Series: 12 Days of Christmas with JJP [11]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, amusement park date, jjp are boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: jaebum and jinyoung go to the amusement park for a date





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy <3

“Surprise, babe!” 

 

The sudden voice caused Jinyoung to snap out of his stupor and he ran to the door to see if it was really Jaebum. 

 

“I managed to settle the problems so I came back earlier!” Jaebum grinned, his eyes turning into crescents at the thought of being able to spend christmas with Jinyoung. He nosed at Jinyoung’s neck, inhaling his scent before lapping at his collarbone, hands running up Jinyoung’s torso to play with his nipples. 

 

“Mmph babe, not today...we should spend our christmas eve meaningfully.” Jinyoung twisted out of Jaebum’s grasp, holding him at arm’s length. Jaebum pretended to think about it, “I have an idea...how about we go to the amusement park?” Jinyoung nodded excitedly, “I’d love that! Let’s go!” before pulling Jaebum into their room to get changed. Jaebum chuckled, Jinyoung had been not-so-subtly dropping hints about a date at the amusement park recently but he’d just acted as if he hadn’t noticed, relishing in the way Jinyoung had pouted when he’d thought Jaebum wasn’t looking. It was worth it, though, to see the smile on his boyfriend’s face when he mentioned the amusement park, Jinyoung having thought he hadn’t picked up on it. The surprise was evident in his eyes which lit up at his suggestion, his happiness too much for words. 

 

~

 

“Hyung, look! It’s Pororo! Help me take a picture!” Jinyoung squealed, dragging Jaebum by the wrist to the mascot, hugging it tightly before posing for a photo. “Jaebum hyung, are you done yet? I still want to take a photo with you! Come on!” Jinyoung gestured for his boyfriend to pass their camera to the photographer before pulling him towards the mascot, placing Jaebum’s hand on his waist for the picture. “Say cheese!” 

 

Jinyoung gave the mascot one last hug before walking away, Jaebum’s hand in his as he skipped merrily, eyes searching for his favourite treat at an amusement park. 

 

“Hyung, look! It’s cotton candy!” Jinyoung’s eyes sparkled as he caught sight of the stall selling the treat, pointing to the machine like an excited four year old child, “I want that!”

 

He ran over to the vendor, asking for one serving even before Jaebum had agreed to buy it for him. Jaebum would end up paying anyway. Jinyoung watched in amazement as the vendor skilfully picked up cotton candy by circling the stick in the machine, building up a fluffy cloud before twisting it expertly and handing it to Jinyoung who just gaped in awe. “That was so cool!” His eyes crinkled in that fashion of his, tugging at Jaebum’s sleeve to pay for it and running off before Jaebum could catch him. 

 

“Yum~” Jinyoung let out a satisfied sigh as he plucked the cotton candy and put it in his mouth, letting it melt away before swallowing the sugary liquid. 

 

“Babe, can I have some? I paid for it after all..” Jaebum gestured to the stick his boyfriend was holding. The candy was disappearing at an alarming rate and Jinyoung probably would’ve finished it already if Jaebum hadn’t stopped him. Jaebum opened his mouth to eat the candy Jinyoung plucked for him, eyebrows furrowing in confusion when Jinyoung brought it to his mouth instead, a pout forming on his face at his boyfriend’s indirect rejection. Except he was met with a pair of lips on his all of a sudden, smiling into the kiss as Jinyoung shared the cotton candy through the kiss, sweetness lingering on his tongue even after they pulled away. Jaebum leaned in for another kiss, savouring the sugary sweet taste of Jinyoung’s mouth caused by the cotton candy.

 

“Where’d you learn that? You’re so cheesy…” Jaebum asked, pinching Jinyoung’s nose and watching as he scrunched his face up adorably, falling impossibly deeper in love with Jinyoung. 

 

~

 

“Jaebum hyung~” Jinyoung hit his arms playfully while cooing in a cutesy tone. “Go on the merry-go-round with me, please?” Jinyoung gave Jaebum his puppy eyes, looking at him from under his lashes. Jaebum groaned, Jinyoung just had to pull that on him…

 

“Fine, fine. I’ll accompany you on the merry go round. Only because I love you so much.” Jaebum shook his head, agreeing to Jinyoung’s request and letting himself get dragged into the queue by his four year old of a boyfriend. Jaebum was beyond embarrassed- they were the only grown-ups in the queue, save for the parents who were there to supervise their children as their children were too young to go on the ride by themselves. He gritted his teeth, he’d get back at Jinyoung for this later. 

 

When it was finally their turn, Jinyoung ran to sit on the only unicorn amongst all the horses, giggling as he grabbed its horn and played with it. Jaebum was glad no one else in their group wanted to sit on the unicorn (thankfully), or it would’ve ended up really messy and with someone crying (nope, not Jinyoung). Jaebum quickly got onto a black horse just beside the unicorn, not wanting to get separated from his boyfriend which would make the experience ten times more awkward and mortifying without someone there to endure all the weird stares from others together with him. 

 

After the ride was over, Jaebum was more than happy to get out of the area, ignoring his boyfriend’s protests of wanting to go another time. Jaebum rolled his eyes as Jinyoung sang the tune they were playing on the carousel all the way as they walked to his choice of ride- an intimidating roller coaster that turned 360 degrees and travelled at an astonishing speed of-- just really fast. Jaebum grinned as he rubbed his hands in anticipation,  _ it’s going to be so much fun.  _

 

Jinyoung’s eyes widened in fear as he took in the sight before him, the coaster was  _ huge.  _ He hadn’t been expecting this, just shrugging it off as a joke when Jaebum had mentioned it earlier, agreeing to his part of the deal with no qualms. But  _ now-- _ he turned to face Jaebum, pleading with his eyes. “Jaebum, you know I’m scared of these…” Jinyoung jutted his lower lip out and quivered his lips, rubbing his eyes like he was about to cry. However, none of that worked on Jaebum as he just tapped Jinyoung on the forehead lightly, dismissing his attempts to get out of riding the roller coaster with him. “It’s only fair that you get on with me...I went on the merry-go-round with you, and you know how much I hate kiddy rides.” 

 

“Hey! It’s  _ not _ a kiddy ride!” Jinyoung pouted, stomping his feet at Jaebum’s words, then huffing and crossing his arms. “Fine! I’ll go on the roller coaster with you and scare myself to death, alright?” Jinyoung shot sarcastically, miffed that his boyfriend hadn’t fallen for his act. He really needed to stop using it on him, one of these days Jaebum would get immune to it. 

  
  


Jinyoung whimpered, squeezing Jaebum’s hands tightly for comfort. They were currently seated on the roller coaster, all strapped in and ready to go. Except Jinyoung wasn’t ready. At all. But there was no way they could escape now, so he just gulped and grabbed Jaebum’s hands like a lifeline. 

 

They screamed their lungs out. 

 

Jinyoung because of pure fear, and Jaebum because of the pain due to his boyfriend’s vice-like grip on his hands throughout the whole ride. He wasn’t complaining, though- he was secretly happy that Jinyoung had held his hands to comfort himself during the ride, proud that Jinyoung trusted him with his life to go on that “death trap” (Jinyoung’s words, obviously) with him. 

 

They still had fun though. 

 

Jaebum hoped they’d get to go to the amusement park again. 

 

_ I won’t admit it, but I’d wouldn’t mind going on the merry-go-round again as long as you’re with me. _

 

Jinyoung thought to himself,  _ I’ll suggest an amusement park date again when we have free time in the future.  _

  
_ I actually enjoyed the roller coaster ride, but I won’t ever tell you that. _

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you liked it~
> 
> christmas is tmr so this series will be ending tmr... i'd like to thank each and every one of you for clicking on my stories and reading it, leaving me kudos and comments... i truly appreciate all of you, even the silent readers. thank you so much for your support on my work, i will continue to write more stories in the future.
> 
> if you liked this story, you can click on the series or my profile for more... and if you didn't, still please check my other works out as my works are different and who knows? maybe you'll like another one of my stories.
> 
> if you read till here, the end of my lengthy note, thank you so so much. i love you.
> 
> see you tomorrow with the last fic of this series. <3
> 
> -Joy (ahgabounce) c:


End file.
